


Nice to see you doing something productive with your day off... (or Streaks the sequel)

by The_Devils_Palace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Revenge, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Palace/pseuds/The_Devils_Palace
Summary: Sokka has messed with Zuko. Putting Snapchat on his phone and sending photos and videos of himself and Jet fucking while Zuko is at work.Zuko has decided to get Sokka back. A plan was starting to form in his mind. He grabbed his phone and typed out a few quick messages to Jet. Jet was on board. Sokka won't know what hit him.





	Nice to see you doing something productive with your day off... (or Streaks the sequel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beersforqueers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Streaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016447) by [beersforqueers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/pseuds/beersforqueers). 



> This is inspired by and is essentially a sequel to Streaks (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11016447) by bersforqueers. I love all her work it's a wonderful mix of smut, fluff and just good writing. Go check them out!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Zuko decided to get Sokka back. For the last day he has had to avoid Ty Lee’s knowing smirks as he went around the office. He tried not to notice, but it was hard not to flush every time she looked at him.

A plan was starting to form in his mind. He grabbed his phone and typed out a few quick messages to Jet. Jet was on board. A grin pulled itself across Zuko’s face. Now just to wait impatiently for the work day to end. Sokka wouldn’t know what hit him.

\----------

Sokka has been at home relaxing on the sofa for most of the day. Jet and Zuko were both at work. He put down his book and stretched. He should probably get up and do something a bit more productive with his day. Instead, Sokka ran his hand down to the front of his shorts and started to lazily rub himself. He closed his eyes and thought back to a few days ago. Messing with Zuko has been a lot of fun. He just wished he could have seen Zuko’s face as he looked at the Snapchats they had sent him.

He pushed down the waistband of his shorts and underwear and slipped his hand around his dick. He started to gently move his fingers up and down his length. He had loved getting his face fucked by Jet, there was just something so slutty about it, especially with all the filth that Jet talks in the moment. He took great satisfaction in getting Zuko wound up. It was so easy to get him flustered, particularly in public. Sokka had been planning their Snapchat adventure for several weeks. Zuko had come home afterwards flushed and worked up. He cursed at them before taking them both to bed. The sex had been amazing.

Sokka’s hand was moving faster now just thinking about it. He was imagining Zuko at work unable to stop himself from finding a place to jerk off. Filming himself and Jet had given him such a thrill. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was a bit of an exhibitionist.

The front door clicked. Jet was home from work. He could tell it was Jet by the way he closed the door and dumped his bag on the floor. Sokka bit his lip, he was quite turned on at this point. Wouldn’t it be fun if Jet walked in on him like this?

“Is any...oh. Hi Sokka...” Jet had just walked past the living room door and had caught sight of Sokka laid out on the couch playing with himself. He paused at the door, a smile twitching at his lips. “Nice to see you doing something productive with your day off.” He smirked, leaning on the door frame watching for a moment.

Sokka squirmed in delight at being watched and started to moan. Jet pushed himself off the doorframe and stood over him. He watched for a moment then bent over him and went in for a kiss. Pressing his lips over Sokka’s for a moment. He pulled his lips away and moved them to his ear.

“I have a better idea.” He whispered, his warm breath causing Sokka to shiver slightly.

\----------

Sokka pulled against the restraints in mild annoyance. Jet had got one up on him, got him to the bedroom and suggested they play a game... Now his hands and feet were tied securely to their large bed. To top it off, Jet had blindfolded him, gagged him and left him there for what felt like hours. In reality it was about fifteen minutes. He had been turned on to start with, and now with the added excitement of his limbs being restricted it was becoming an aching need. He heard a key in the front door and the soft click of it closing. Zuko must be home. What was Jet playing at leaving him here?

He could hear Jet and Zuko’s voices faintly in the hall. “The little slut was in the middle of playing with himself when I got back.” he could hear Jet’s voice.

“Does he ever do anything else on his day off?” came Zuko’s amused reply.

He heard a slight creak as the bedroom door opened. A slight cool breeze lightly danced across his skin.

“The gag is an excellent touch.” Zuko said, a barely contained laugh in his voice. “It’s so rare for him to be quiet.”

“I did as you instructed. But I thought it would be fun to add my own personal flare.” Jet replied, the glee evident in his voice. Had they planned this? Sokka tried to curse at them round the gag but all that came out were some muffled grunts.

He could hear some soft whimpers and the light rustle of an embrace. Were they making out? He pulled on his restraints and made some more muffled grunts.

“I think he might be getting impatient.” Came Zuko’s voice. He felt the mattress beneath him moved as someone knelt on it. He felt slim warm fingers pull at the blindfold and it slid free messing up his hair on the way. Zuko’s face appeared above him. He was dressed in one of his beautifully tailored work suits. His tie had been loosened and the front of his shirt was slightly crumpled, probably from making out with Jet a few minutes earlier. A delighted smirk pulled at Zuko’s lips, like all his plans had just come together.

“You think you can mess with my phone, fuck with me at work...and get away with it?” Zuko’s face is close to his own, a glint in his eye. “Payback is a bitch my dear. Lets see how you find looking, but not being able to touch.” Zuko runs his tongue expertly up Sokka’s jaw and bites his ear hard. All Sokka can do is moan in frustration and arousal, his eyes glued on Zuko.

Zuko pulls away and turns to face Jet, who is clearly loving the situation. Who wouldn’t enjoy helping their lovers mess with each other? Zuko slips off his suit jacket slowly, his eyes locked on Jet’s. He loosens his tie and slowly pulls it free of his shirt. His eyes drop as he slowly but deliberately starts to unbutton his shirt. He shrugs it from his slim yet muscular shoulders and looks up at Jet hungrily, willing him closer.

Jet, who is only wearing a loose pair of black trousers, pulls Zuko to him. Their bare chests meeting as Jet pulls him into a deep kiss. All Sokka can do is moan softly watching them pull each other closer. Jet’s hands on Zuko’s back and Zuko’s hands in Jet’s hair.

Their kiss quickly becomes more heated, with hands roaming freely over each others bodies. Jet’s hand moves to Zuko’s shoulder and firmly pushes him round and down onto the bed. Zuko’s body is painfully close to Sokka’s, he can feel the heat radiating off it. Sokka pulls at the restraints with his hands and feet. He knows he can’t get free, but it’s almost torture having his partners so close and not being able to touch them.

Jet straddles Zuko, his muscular thighs pinning Zuko to the bed. He leans in to kiss Zuko again. He can feel that they are both hard beneath their remaining clothes. He purposefully grinds his hips into Zuko’s, his effort rewarded with a breathy moan from Zuko and a slightly tortured squeak from Sokka.

Zuko slips his hands into the waistband of Jet’s loose fitting trousers and starts to pull down. He is quickly rewarded with the soft slap of Jet’s cock on his stomach. Of course Jet isn’t wearing underwear. Jet quickly kicks them off and moves his hands to start unbuttoning Zuko’s expensive suit trousers. He leans back as he begins to slip them down Zuko’s hips. Zuko’s own erection springs free to meet Jet’s.

Sokka watches his eyes bulging. Watching his lovers bodies move against each other, knowing what it's like to be in each of their positions. The feeling of Jets powerful body pinning him to the bed and the passionate squirms of Zuko’s lithe one beneath him. He is so hard watching them, he is desperate to for them to touch him or touch his own aching cock. This is torture.

Jet pressed his mouth over Zuko’s, pushing his tongue expertly between the others lips. He draws out a tortuously passionate kiss and then slides his lips down Zuko’s jaw to his neck. Zuko obliges and arches his neck closer to Jet’s mouth, moaning at the contact. Jet’s hands are pinning Zuko’s shoulders to the bed. One hand begins to slip lower to caress his hip.

Sokka watches, his eyes almost watering. He can feel precum wetting the tip of his aching dick. If only he could touch them, feel their mouths on him. He moans breathily against the gag.

Jet’s teeth and lips graze Zuko’s neck, trailing lower. Zuko catches his breath slightly in anticipation of where Jet’s mouth is going.

Jet drags his wet and slightly swollen lips across Zuko’s shoulder blade and down his chest. He artfully grazes one of his nipples, tongue flicking out to gently caress it. There is a sharp intake of breath at this contact, Jet smirks at the sounds he can draw from his lover. His mouth snakes lower and stops on Zuko’s hip, Zuko’s cock achingly close to his chin. The hand he has there moves lower and across lightly to graze the inside of Zuko’s thigh.

Sokka has an unbearably good view of Jet. Zuko is so close beside him it's almost as if Jet is moving down his own body. This is getting too much, but he can’t look away.

Jet kisses gently down Zuko’s thigh until his lips are at the base of his cock. He flicks his tongue out and runs it fully up Zuko’s length. Zuko bucks and gasps at this. Jet’s lips finally close over the head, cloaking it in warm wet mouth. It is all Zuko can do not to immediately push his hips up into Jet’s mouth.

Jet expertly pushes his lips teasingly up and down Zuko’s length. His hand joins his mouth at the base of Zuko’s cock. He moves them both in tandem, his hand giving a slight twist. Zuko groans at the feeling.

Sokka is breathing heavily round the gag at this point. He is so desperate for any kind of contact. Even just to grind himself into something. His hips are bucking against his will, this is almost unbearable.

Zuko is finding it hard to keep in control. He knows he needs to keep it together to really give Sokka what he deserves. But Jet’s mouth is just so good. He begins to push his hips to meet his lips. Pushing deeper, deeper into Jet’s throat. Jet moans and speeds up his pace in response. Zuko clasps Jet’s hair and pushes his head down firmly until he feels Jet’s nose push against the base of his cock. He holds him there for a few agonising seconds, feeling Jet choke slightly, and then pulls his head roughly off him and up for a deep kiss.

Sokka watches them kiss. Jet is being so submissive to Zuko, a role he rarely takes. This is so painfully hot. He can see the heat in both their eyes. Normally he is so focussed on being in between them, that watching them attack each other is unbearably arousing.

Zuko pushes his legs out from under Jet and wraps them round his waist to flip him over so the slightly taller man is now underneath him. Zuko’s hair is now falling messily out from its usually neat top knot. His mouth roughly pressing over Jet’s. He slips his body further down, reaching his hands under Jet's thighs and pushing them up so his knees are over his shoulders. His kisses drift from his lips, to his neck to his chest, to below his stomach.

Zuko can feel an almost euphoric hum throughout his body. He so rarely takes this much control in the bedroom and the mixture of Jet’s enthusiastic moans and Sokka’s pained squeaks are driving him wild. He is in control this time, and it feels so good, his nerves tingling with the power he has in this moment.

Jet arches his back as Zuko’s mouth reaches his hip and then below his cock to his asshole. He loves Zuko’s tongue. He starts to moan and bable his usual filth.

“Oh fuck, Zuko! Please. I need your mouth on me. Godamnit.” Zuko begins to lightly flick his tongue across Jet’s tight pucker. He can feel the other man squirm beneath him. He begins to push his tongue inside. He hears a groan from Jet and and a strangled cry from Sokka. He looks up and sees Sokka’s eyes almost bulging from his head, his cock rock hard, eyes wide, watching desperately.

  
Jet is actually whimpering now. Zuko’s tongue is back to flicking over his hole. Each earns him a whimper and a twitch from Jet. He pulls his mouth away and circles Jet’s asshole lightly with his index finger. Jet moans, his hips bucking towards the contact.

Zuko pushes one finger into Jet, his asshole slick with his own saliva. Jet whimpers in an enticingly submissive way. He is, for once at Zuko’s mercy. Jet’s hips buck into his fingers, almost fucking himself onto Zuko’s hand.

“Fuck, Zuko please, more, god, deeper.” Jet had a slight glisten of sweat across his face now. He was completely lost in Zuko’s attentions.

Sokka had never seen anything like it. Jet so rarely lets himself go like this, so rarely lets himself be anything but a top. He could feel his hands shaking beneath the ties as he watched Jet enjoy Zuko’s fingers and tongue. They can’t just leave him here can they?

Zuko pulled away from Jet reluctantly, remembering why they are there. He pulls Jet’s hips up and over so Jet is leaning over Sokka’s chest on all fours. Sokka draws in an excited breath underneath them. His view is even closer now.

Zuko returns his mouth to Jet’s ass. His thin fingered hand also wraps itself around Jet’s length. Jet moans loudly, god this feels good. He can see Sokka writhe underneath him. He knows what this must be doing to their little pillow princess. It sends an extra twitch of arousal to his cock as Zuko presses two fingers into his ass. “Do you like watching me Sokka? I bet you do. Zuko’s fingers feel so good inside me.” Sokka, eyes wide is straining against the ties to see a little better.

Zuko removes his fingers from Jet. He reaches for their bedside table and quickly slicks them up with the lube he left there this morning. He teasingly puts them back on Jet, pushing the tips quickly in and out of his asshole. Jet moans in response, the feeling almost too much. Zuko slips a third finger in and pushes them in as far as they will go.

Jet hisses in response. He rarely lets either of them touch him this way. He feels deliciously vulnerable under Zuko’s touch. “Oh fuck. Yes Zuko. More fuck me with your fingers. Please. Oh god more...please…”

Sokka can’t believe his eyes or ears. He can’t believe Jet is letting Zuko do this. He desperately wants to join Zuko in raverging him. He wants to run his fingers down Jet’s wrecked face. Place his hands around Jet’s cock and pull him off while Zuko plays with his ass. If only his hands were not tied.

Zuko pulls back and looks a Jet. His hips pulled wantonly towards Zuko’s crotch, his face basically in Sokka's lap. Sokka’s face was slick with sweat and his eyes were wide in want. He knew why. Jet seldom bottomed for anyone. He had agreed to this partly to mess with Sokka and partly to make up for his part in Sokka’s plan.

Zuko pulled Jet’s hips sideways so Sokka would have an agonisingly good view of what he was about to do. He had three fingers inside Jet now. Jet was moaning and pushing his hips back against Zuko. His mouth was only inches above Sokka’s cock. He was sure Sokka could feel Jet’s breath on his crotch.

Zuko gave a few pumps on his own cock with lube slicked fingers, ready for what was about to happen. He pulled his fingers out of Jet. Jet whined at the loss. Zuko pressed the tip of his cock to the now open entrance to Jet’s ass. He paused there for an intense moment and then roughly pushed himself deep inside him. Jet gasped, if he was going to be fucked he prefered it rough.

It felt glorious to be entirely sheathed in Jet. Doing so was a rare treat for him or Sokka. He could hear Sokka’s anguished gasp at the view. He knew it must be almost painful from Sokka’s position. He must be able to see that Zuko was buried deep in Jet and Jet’s mouth was hanging a mere inches over Sokka’s own erection. He took a moment to look deep in Sokka’s eyes, enjoying the moment of power over both his lovers.

Jet began to moan as Zuko began to move slowly in and out of him. “Fuck yes Zuko. Please deeper, let Sokka see you fuck me deep and hard. I will be your slut just this once, please fuck me harder. Oh. God. Yes.” The encouragement was making Zuko’s hips flex and try to push deeper and deeper into Jet.

Zuko watched Sokka’s face. He was met with a wide eyed tortured expression. Zuko smiled back. “Imagine you were in his slutty mouth Sokka...imagine Jet taking us both at the same time...imagine him being our little slut.” Sokka’s eyes widened comically. Zuko could tell he was imagining his words and desperately wanted them to be his reality.

Jet felt so wonderfully slutty at that moment. He could feel Zuko pound into him but could also see Sokka’s desperate eyes torn between watching Zuko fuck him and watching Jet’s face inches away from his achingly hard erection. Jet was loving this.

Sokka couldn’t believe his eyes. It was just too much watching his partners in such a role reversal, inches away from his own throbbing dick unable to move any further towards them. He would love to push his own cock in between Jet’s lips so much right now.

Zuko could feel a tightening in his lower back and stomach as he fucked Jet harder. He was so close. Jet was normally the one in control, it felt so good to feel the other man yield under him and moan in abandon at the movement of Zuko’s hips.

“Please Zuko. More, make Sokka watch you fuck me and make me moan oh god yes please...more hngh.” Zuko couldn’t hold on anymore. His hips had a life of their own clenching and bucking into Jet. He could feel the delicious waves of pleasure begin and he started to whine and moan at the feeling of it. Jet was clenching around his cock. He almost howled at the pleasure of it all. He deliberately fixed his eyes on Sokka’s. As he felt the warmth spread from his cock into Jet.

Sokka could see Jet losing it. Helplessly bucking back into Zuko. Zuko’s eyes glazed over had he pumped into Jet. His eyes were locked on Sokka’s as he lost control. He loved seeing Zuko orgasm, his face flushed, his hair completely loose now.

Jet could feel his asshole fill with a warm slick heat as Zuko flinched repeatedly against him.

After a few breathy sighs, Zuko pulled out of Jet. He fumbled at Sokka’s gag. Releasing it carefully and tossing it to the side.

“You guys are assholes.” Sokka breathed intense arousal still in his eyes.

Zuko started untying the bonds from his hands and feet. Jet is still twitching slightly under his weight. Zuko gently guided him down so he is lying right next to Sokka.

He kissed first Sokka and then Jet intensely. He lets his hands and mouth melt gently between them as he moves his head down. He wraped a hand around each cock and pumped lightly against both their intense arousal. Jet’s hands are already in his messed up hair and Sokka’s are grasping at both Jet’s hip and his cheek.

Leaning over both of them he dips his mouth down first on to Jet’s cock and then Sokka’s. Listening to them both whine and moan under his touch.

He uses both hands to pump them both alternating his mouth between the two. He can feel both their arousal build. As it almost peaks he slows watching them both whine and stare at him hungrily. He is not going to let either of them get off easily.

“I want you both to beg.” He whispered. He could feel them both tense under him.

“Please Gods. Zuko I need to cum please.” Whined Sokka immediately. His eyes met Jet’s and then squeezed shut at the expression on his face. Zuko was so hot right now, taking control of them both. His pace quickened and he angled them so he could take them both in his mouth. His cheeks stretched in a beautifully obscene manner.

Jet could barely contain himself between Zuko’s mouth and Sokka’s face. Watching Zuko devour them both was almost too much.

“Zuko...Fuck me I need this....Please.” Jet moaned. He was so close now. He bucked against Sokka’s length in Zuko’s mouth. He could feel the waves begin to come.

Sokka could feel Jet begin to let go. This was just too much. They both began to cum violently in Zuko’s mouth. All the while Sokka’s eyes fixed on Jets, they couldn’t break their gaze as they both orgasm in Zuko’s mouth.

Zuko could feel them both let go almost simultaneously in his mouth. Their cum hitting the back of his throat and spilling out between his stretched lips.

“Fuck me, you are both beautiful.” Jet whined in an agonised voice.

“I can’t feel my legs.” Sokka breathed. Relaxing his arched back into the soft bed.

“I hope you have both learned a lesson about fucking with me when I am at work.” said Zuko “I will get you back.”

“I am not sure that this is going to discourage us.” laughed Sokka.

“I am totally down for whatever mad games you two have.” chuckled Jet.

Zuko pulled himself up and nuzzled himself between them. He loved them both so much.


End file.
